Horrible Truth
by SxcEmoChick
Summary: Listen to the police warnings because rape may happen to you like it happened to me...


Remember all the times the faggot cops came to your high school and kept saying over and over to watch who your friends with.. Well… They were right. I should of listened. This is the story of something terrible that happened to me when I was just a mere 14years old.

'Great, I have no where to stay tonight.' I thought to myself. Then my phone vibrated. Mum sent me a text saying. Go to Nan's it read.

I put my phone back into my pocket and turned around and walked down Kelvin Avenue to Nan's house. I was sitting on the couch peacefully watching "Family Guy' and my phone vibrated again. I picked it up my phone and clicked on read. 'Come see me' it said. 'Yeah ok' I replied. Five minutes later my phone received another message. I walked out the front door and around the corner where Cameron picked me up in a taxi. I sat in the back as Cameron talked in conversation to the driver. We drove to upland where Cameron and I exited the taxi and walked over to the upland park.

We sat down on the playground and began talking.

'So… How has school been going?' he asked.

'Pretty good.' I replied. I sat down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't expecting it so my whole body tightened. He turned me around and forced me to sit on him. I felt very uncomfortable when his lips touched mine and he put his tongue in my mouth. I began to feel kind of scared. He put his lips beside my ear and said;

'Are you ready?' I was confused.

'What are you on about?' I stood up and faced him. Cameron began to unbutton my dress. I felt goose bumps overwhelm me. Once all my buttons were undone, he dropped my dress into the bark and pulled down my footy shorts and panties then kissed my cheek.

Cameron stood up then pushed me down onto the playground. He pulled my legs apart and began to feel my down there. He undid his button and pulled down his bonds and put it in me. It hurt so bad. I didn't want this. I tried to plead with him.

'Stop, please, Cameron, no! STOP!' I kept saying over and over again. All he would say is;

'Hold on, nearly there.' I was so scared. I tried to push him off me but he was stronger then me.

After a good 10 minutes he pulled out and sat beside me. I quickly pulled on my dress. He said he had to go so we said our good byes. When he left I text my friend Sam who came and picked me up. I stayed at Sam's that night. Too scared to go home.

We pulled into the carport, got out of the car and walked through the front door. The house was so clean, so tidy. The laptop was on the kitchen bench, there was a wooden furnished dining table and in the lounge room there was a brown reclining chair, a one person lounge chair and a 3 person couch. On the floor there was a single mattress.

'That's where me mate Paulie sleeps' explained Sam.

'I'm going to bed' said Alena, Sam's younger sister. She walked down the hall and turned left into her room. Sam got up on the kitchen bench and sat down. She opened up her laptop and logged in. I saw chocolate on the bench so I broke off a piece.

'Sam, Hayley… Blue heelers is on if you want to watch it.' called out Sam's mum Kerrie.

' I took off my dress and walked into the lounge room in my footy shorts and singlet. Kerrie was sitting up the right end of the couch in her nightie so I sat up the left end of the couch. Sam walked in 5 minutes later, in her pyjama's. After Blue heelers, Sam's phone rang. It was her friend, I can't recall his name, but he had recently moved to Melbourne.

'Hey how you goin'?' Sam said into the phone.

'I'm pretty good, aye. What would you say if I moved back to Mildura? Do you love me enough for me to move back?' the voice replied.

'Of course.' was all I heard Sam say as she walked out of the room. Kerrie and I sat in silence. About half an hour later, Sam walked back into the room.

'Well, I'm off to bed ladies. Goodnight.' said Kerrie, as she kissed us both on the cheek. Just as Kerrie went to bed, a 4wheel drive pulled outside.

'Paulie's home!' Sam cried out. She jumped off the brown recliner and sprinted for the door. By the time I got to the door, Sam had already bailed poor Paulie up for smokes.

'Here you go.' Sam handed me a lit up smoke. So here we all were, me, Sam and Paulie, all sitting out the back in the freezing cold, drawing back our smokes.

It was about 3am when me, Paulie and Sam were watching movies. Sam walked out into the kitchen, then 10 minutes later I could smell bacon. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Sam was cooking bacon and eggs an 3am!

'Oooh! Yummy.'

'Here, have a piece.' Sam said as she handed me a piece of bacon. I ate it all at once. It was so full of flavour and mouth watering.

The next morning, Sam and I got a lift to Centro where we hung out with Sam's best friend Charlie. Kerrie came to pick us up. We went grocery shopping then Kerrie dropped me off at my Nan's. I was so sad to be going home. But, that weekend was so emotional for me.


End file.
